A Special Reunion
by FMASTA9
Summary: alt. Lelouch revival scene altered to make it pro LelouchxC.C. CG FF by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes:** Second Code Geass Fanfict is here! "A special reunion" takes place during Lelouch's revival at the start of R2 as an alternate view to make it pro Lelouch x C.C. So I welcome you to enjoy another FMASTA9 CG FanFict: A special Reunion!

**

* * *

****A Special Reunion**

* * *

He was alive, he was reborn, and he had C.C. to thank. Lelouch, the demon, had returned. Standing amongst the violet flames, the two enjoyed

each other's presence, a feeling they missed since they were separated, before Lelouch walked away with a short, "Thank you." She smiled at the

compliment and followed quietly behind him. He entered the central control room, giving out orders left and right to his subordinates attempting to

cover their escape. The door suddenly opened, revealing his ace pilot Kallen. She welcomed him back, a pistol in her hand, "hello…Lelouch." Her

tone was cold, and he hated that. "Hello, Q1," Lelouch replied with a look of amusement. "I have a name you know, it's Kallen, remember," she

replied in anger. He just smirked. Kallen calmed herself down and walked over to her crush, stopping a few inches before him. "Lelouch, before I

follow your orders again, tell me," her tone was desperate as she reached out to embrace him, "what do I mean to you-." Her question was

interrupted as a hand landed on her shoulder, making Kallen look back to see whom the hand belonged to. "Hey Kallen," an emotionless voice

said. It was C.C., who appeared in the room and was holding Kallen's shoulder in apparent anger, her current expression that of sternness. Then

C.C. did something…unexpected. She cocked back her open fist and smacked Kallen across the face, sending her to the floor. Lelouch stood there

in a feeling of amusement/amazement at his partner's unexpected defensive deed. "That was for not following orders, and separating me and

Lelouch from each other for all this time." C.C.'s stern look returned to calm as she successfully embraced Lelouch, which he accepted without

hesitation. Kallen, being the strong woman she was, was not down for long, as expected. She pulled the two apart and gripped C.C.'s shirt and

brought her fist back, yelling in anger, "you bitch!" Then, something else unexpected happened. Lelouch turned Kallen around and smacked her

too, sending her to the floor for the second time. His strength surprised C.C. this time; she figured he must have been full of energy from regaining

his memories. C.C. fixed her shirt and returned to his side as Lelouch picked up Kallen's gun. He started pulling switches and twisting screws.

"She's right Kallen. I consider this an unnecessary set-back and a personal dilemma as to separate your leader from the one he loves most in this

world." Kallen looked back at them, still on the floor holding her bleeding nose, shed a tear of despair. Her gun in pieces in his hand, he gave the

pile of parts to C.C., who put it back together, took out the magazine, tossed it, and took it apart again and gave it back to him. Lelouch threw the

pieces on the floor next to their master, who was still crying and bleeding uncontrollably. "Failure from this point on will not be tolerated…Kallen.

Now return to the Guren and wait for orders." She got up and started to walk out. "Oh, and Kallen," C.C. stopped her. She turned around and

caught a cheese-kun print handkerchief that was tossed to her, "clean yourself up while you're at it, that look's unladylike." Kallen scowled and

stormed out of the room with the cheese-kun handkerchief to her face, the door closed behind her. "You never cease to amaze me, witch,"

Lelouch said with a smile. "As do you, demon," she replied with a smile to return his. Both satisfied with the other's compliment referring to their

relationship, they returned to romantically embracing each other. "I've missed you," Lelouch whispered to his accomplice, who whispered back

with, "as I you." "Would you care to join me?" "I think you already know my answer." They smiled to each other, communicating in their own

unique way that both seemed to understand always brought them joy. C.C. lay in his lap, her arms around his neck. Lelouch sat in the center-

chair, stroking her hair and shooting commands to his rebel subordinates. After about a half hour had passed, all orders and plans were solid.

Lelouch arose from his seat, C.C. still in his arms, and set her on her feet. "Our escape is secure," he stated calmly. "Lelouch, don't you think

Kallen will likely do something drastic?" He noted the concern in her voice, "she'll get over it. Kallen is aware of my importance in their movement

so I doubt there will be any retaliation, she'll just have to realize the truth." "And that would be…?" "That you are the love of my life, and that no

one could replace you in my heart, my dear witch." "Well, demon, I'm glad to know you're truly reincarnated and you can still flatter a woman, I

couldn't stand your mindless state." "Nor could I, so I'll say it again," his lips met hers in a romantic kiss. When they let go for air, he finished with,

"thank you." "My pleasure," she said with a smile. "Shall I accompany you to your knightmare, my lady," Lelouch spoke in a jokingly/gentlemanly

tone as he bowed to her. She giggled at his musing. "You may, and who knows, if we get out of here alive, then perhaps we'll…'celebrate' your

return." "I would very much enjoy that." And they left the room…together.


End file.
